


Younger brother, Older brother

by paradoxicallysimplistic



Series: OTP (smutty) Fairytales and other works... [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Aphrodisiacs, Incest, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/paradoxicallysimplistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel & Gretel with Yukio x Rin instead!</p><p>One day after their village is attacked, Rin transforms into his demon form unknowingly and slaughters the bandits. Afraid for their lives, the villagers drive him and his brother out, and Rin ends up being captured by a self-proclaimed libertine, Mephisto, while Yukio is forced to work for the man. What will happen to the pair of brothers, when Rin is fed something that makes his body burn...?</p><p><b>WARNING</b>: Although this work is darker than some of the other works I've written, and I've worked to make it <i>not</i> cross over the line of violence/dubcon/rape/etc., it might seem like that in the latter chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, Ao no Exorcist isn't my favourite pairing, but Hansel & Gretel is a fairytale classic. Thought about other pairings to use as Hansel/Gretel, but this one seemed the most natural. Plus, it practically writes itself with you have a pair of demon brothers, Mephisto who likes screwing around with things, and Satan as their father who definitely wants the brothers to embrace their demonic side. Add a little fairytale to it, and that's it....
> 
> This is going to be short (4-5 chapters), since 1) the story is simple, and 2) I want to get the idea out and focus on other things. And strangely enough, as with before, I've already written the last chapter before writing even the first one... yay.... (sarcasm)
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are appreciated as always!

_Once upon a time, in a small village church on the outskirts of town, a priest found two small bundles, twin baby boys, outside his door. Along with the twins was a small note, with their names and a small apology for not being able to raise them. Being a disciple of the Lord, and falling in love with the small innocent sounds they made, he took them in and raised them himself._

_Over time, however, the priest came to realize that the older of the twins, was something more than just human. There was an unholy, dark nature in the boy. At times, when angered he could see the flames of Satan in those dark eyes. Fearful of what it could mean, he began to train the younger twin in the ways of priesthood, hoping that because of the brotherly bond they shared, it would be enough to suppress the demonic nature of his older brother._

_Years passed, and soon the boys entered their teenage years. The older twin, brash in his ways, loved to frolic and spar with the village children, while the younger one, more calm and academic, continued to learn the ways of the cloth from the priest. Neither brother even suspected of the demonic blood pumping through their veins._

_But their peaceful lives ended abruptly one evening when bandits sacked the village. They were awakened to the screams of women being raped, sight of men and children slaughtered, and smells of ash from the burning houses. The older brother, horrified and angered at the sight, dashed into the fray; his thirst for blood was so strong, it awakened the less-than-human part of him._

_That night the bandits saw a half-man, half-demon with blue flames, sharp teeth, pointed ears, and tail tearing through them with a blade. It was only after dawn broke, that he regained his senses. The blue flames had died out, but the other physical features – the tail, ears, and fangs – remained._

_The village lay in ruins, smoke rising from the ruined buildings, partially burnt and charred bodies lay on the streets. Their adoptive father, fearing that he would do something reckless, had followed him that night, only to be brutally cut down. Although the church was left fairly untouched, upon seeing his demonic visage, rumours began to spread amongst the townsfolk._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villagers try to think of a way to rid themselves of Yukio & Rin. Yukio overhears and a small portion of his demonic side emerges!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Nuff said. Start of the actual story.
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and kudos are welcome!

“Hey Rin, are you there?”

Rin heard a small pitter-patter of stones against his window. Glancing outside, he saw Reiji, the brother of his once close, now deceased friend, down below. Seeing the familiar face, sent a pang to his heart and he got up reluctantly.

Since the bandit attack neither him nor his brother had been very well received among the villagers. However, since Yukio was the closest thing they had to a priest, and was tantamount in helping them rebuild, they had reluctantly accepted the presence of the Okamura twins. In the last week, many of the deaths had been mourned, and the main streets were now clear of rubble. Still, much needed to be done and rebuilding would take months; the small sleepy community would not forget about what had happened.

“What do you want?” He hissed into the dead of night, after opening his window.

“Get your brother and come with me.” Rin didn’t move, uncomprehending why it was so urgent to flee at a moment’s notice. “Quickly! They’re organizing a force to drive you guys out soon.”

Finally realizing the importance, he grabbed his jacket, throwing it on, and running to the next room to wake his younger brother. Yukio had not fallen asleep yet, requiring only four hours of sleep on average, and so within minutes, both brothers had slipped out the house.

As he left the village boundaries, Yukio was more skeptical of Reiji’s intentions. Although he knew that Rin was close with the younger brother, he knew that there were some strained relations between his brother and Reiji. Lagging behind them, he tried to reanalyze all that had happened since the bandit attack.

To be on the safe side, Yukio had brought along a bag of small coins used by parishioners just in case they needed the money. As they made their way into the woods, he found the direction they were heading strange. There were no other large communes, and it was very easy to get lost in the woods even during daylight. At night, it was nigh certain. As the sight of the village faded, he figured that the coins could be put to better use if they got lost. And so, every few steps, he hid a coin, just in case they needed to find their trail back home.

 “I’m going to scout ahead and see if we’re going in the right direction.” Reiji put out a hand, stopping the pair. They had been walking for some time now and even Yukio had lost his sense of direction.

“We should come with you, Reiji.” Rin turned to his twin, who merely shrugged. He knew that if they did get lost, they at least had a route back home.

“No. You’ll just slow me down. I’ll be back soon, promise.” Hands slapped them on the back, comfortingly, before their guide vanished into the shadows.

After a few minutes, their limbs were starting to grow chilly from the lack of movement. Seeing his brother shiver, Yukio figured that now was as good a time as any for them to head back. Reiji was most likely lost, and this way they could at least tell the village his whereabouts.

“Nii-san, I don’t think he’s coming back.”

“But Yukio, where are we going then? We’re in the middle of the woods.”

“Back home.” He grabbed his brother’s hand and pointed him to the trail of coins, glittering in the moonlight. “That trail leads back home.”

“Are you sure? What about Reiji? I feel bad leaving him here.”

“He brought us here, I’m sure if he’s lost, he can find his way back.”

After a moment’s indecision, Yukio saw his brother nod. And so, they slowly made their way back to home, making sure to pick up the coins on the way back, lest any parishioners find out.

 

The next day, when some adventurous villagers entered the clergy house, they were surprised to see the brothers sitting there, eating their breakfast, no sign that they had been abandoned in the forest hours earlier. Caught off guard, they murmured excuses about requiring a clergyman to provide Last Rites at another funeral, of which the younger twin readily agreed with – after he was done breaking his fast.

Rin, not being as smart on the uptake, thought it had merely been a mistake that they had gotten separated from Reiji, didn’t suspect a thing. Yukio, on the hand, knew something was up, given how they were interrupted.

That day, after another impromptu job at taking over Father Shiro’s, Yukio sighted upon Reiji in the middle of town, whispering to the other townsfolk.

“I thought you lost them in the woods.”

“I did! I don’t know how they came back!” The male wrangled his hand, distraught. “Maybe it’s one of those freaky powers he has!”

“Well, hurry up. Those monsters shouldn’t be allowed here. He could murder us in our sleep so easily!”

“I know, I’m going to try again tonight.”

“Good. Make sure you succeed this time.” There was a brief pause, and he could see a silvery glint in the shadows, as something exchanged hands. A knife. “Better yet, use this.”

“What’s this for?”

“Stab any of the brothers and it’ll lead the wolves right to them. I doubt they would be selfish enough to leave each other behind, and if they did, then it’s only right that we drive them out.”

There was a nod and whispers of good luck, before the small group disbanded.

Hiding himself behind an empty barrel, Yukio held his breath, waiting until they had left before coming back out. He knew that they still feared the older twin’s less-than-human visage, and seeing the tail was a constant reminder of that night. He did not, however, expect that they would believe his brother was a murderer. Rin might be callous, rude, and love swearing, but he was good at heart. And to think that they would be so fearful as to find it prudent to leave both of them in the middle of the forest and expect them to be killed by animals surprised the younger Okamura.

Knowing that time was of the essence, he rushed back home, and began packing his things. Another day or two would have been preferred, but it was a luxury they did not have.

That night, Rin awoke to the same pitter-patter on his windowpane.

“Reiji!”

“Hey Rin! Man, I’m glad to see you’re okay. Sorry I got last night. It was too hard to see last night.”

“Dude, that’s fine. We’re safe.” Stifling a yawn, he was still clueless as to the man’s intentions. “Want me to get Yukio?”

“Yeah. Hurry up.”

This time, as they made haste to leave, Yukio grabbed his bundle along. There were a few raised brows, but neither of his companions questioned him, as they made their way quietly to the edge of the forest.

As with the previous night, they immediately headed to the underbrush. Being prepared, Yukio laid a similar trail of coins behind. However, sometime after he had used half the pouch, Reiji turned around.

“Hey, Yukio, why are you lagging behind?”

Not wanting to raise suspicions, he pointed to his bag.

“Then just leave it behind. We don’t have all day.”

“Reiji, you’re telling me to leave everything behind. I can’t just do that.”

Hands grabbed his bundle, and Yukio refused to let it go. After a brief tussle, it fell to the ground, the coins spilling onto the forest floor, gleaming dully. Their guide immediately snatched one up, following the trail of glittering coins.

“What the hell?”

“Have something to tell us, Reiji? Such as how you and the rest of the villagers want us gone?”

“What do you mean?”

“I know all about the knife you have in your jacket.”

In the dim lighting, it was impossible to see the immediate paling in the man’s face, or the angry smile gracing Yukio’s face. But one could see the flash of silver, as Reiji raised his knife and aimed it towards the younger Okamura twin.

“You brothers should have never been born! If it weren’t for you two, Father Shiro and the rest of them would still be alive.”

Rin saw the flash of silver as the taller boy lunged. There was a brief tussle and the two figures fell to the ground. In the dim glow of the moonlight, it was impossible to tell who was winning. A sharp cry rang out and he could make out the glint of silver again as it descended.

The victor stood up, and Rin took a step back at the shadowy figure. In the glow of the silvery moon, an iridescent blue flame seemed to come to life as his younger twin stared back at him, blood coating his face and hands.

 

* * *

 

“There they are! After them! Drive the creatures out!”

The voices of the angry and fearful villagers made cried out from afar, making the twins even more scared. Reiji’s corpse lay meters behind them, not knowing how far or long they had travelled. Soon after Yukio had killed Reiji, they made their way towards the village, only to realize that the villagers were waiting for them. With blood-stained clothes and Reiji missing, they assumed the worse and attacked the twins, who turned and ran for their lives.

The dirt pounded below their feet as they ran through the woods, fleeing from the angry villagers. Their breaths fogging as a cool nighttime breeze fluttered through. The dim hoot of an owl sounded, and the faint glow of the crescent moon was their only light as they made their way through the densely packed trees.

Grasping tightly onto his brother’s hand for support, Rin was still terrified at what happened to the village. He couldn’t remember what happened, only that one moment he was awake and seeing the carnage left behind the bandits and the next he was standing in the middle of the wreckage that he purportedly had taken part of. If it weren’t for Yukio’s support, his younger brother always the calming, pillar of clarity and reason, Rin wouldn’t know what to do about the situation, or the fact he now had a tail and small fangs in his mouth.

Although the darkness masked their departure into the unknown, neither he nor his brother realized that a trail had been left behind due to the spluttering blue flames at his feet leaving behind small scorch marks. A trail the villagers used to track them.

Clouds moved, obscuring what little light had, and the change in visibility cause Rin to trip over a fallen twig. He immediately felt his brother pause and turn towards him, holding out a hand to tug him up. “Nii-san, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Looking behind them, the dim light made the bright orange torches shine more brilliantly in the darkness. As he stood up, catching his breath, thin tendrils of smoke blurred his vision. Squinting, Rin could see the trail he had inadvertently left behind. He pointed behind them at the black earth, “Yuki, look.”

Yukio immediately understood the concerns his brother had raised with the trail they had left behind. Given what he had seen last night, he figured that a large part of Rin’s currently unstable power was driven by his emotions.

“Rin, you need to calm down. Your fear and anger is causing the flames.”

Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to calm down. The flames at his feet soon died down, and he stared at his younger brother for a moment, wondering whether the demonic blue he had noticed earlier had been a trick of the mind.

The two boys continued to run indiscriminately away from the village. Their breaths growing labored with every additional step. Eventually, they came upon a clearing. Without the tall, gnarled trees blocking the light, silvery moonlight streamed down illuminating a small homey cottage surrounded by a lush vegetable garden and flowers.

Figuring that they had run sufficiently far away from the angry mob, they nodded and knocked at the door. Hearing no response, they crept in, trying to find a refuge for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets captured by Mephisto and Yukio is forced to help their captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! As mentioned before, this story will be shorter than other works in the series, so there's only 1 more chapter before the already-written epilogue.
> 
> Had some POV difficulties for this work, since both Rin & Yukio are the main characters in this fic; so there's some switching back and forth.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always welcome.

“Rin! Put that down!” Yukio hissed at his older brother, who had begun touching and examining the odds and ends. They had intruded upon private property and it wasn’t appropriate to go and play with a stranger’s things.

For such a small cottage, the number of rooms seemed endless. Having never been outside the village, both brothers were amazed at the items dotting the walls and set on the tabletops. The first room contained a wide assortment of odd trinkets, many that Yukio had never heard or seen. The second room contained books, many that looked rare and were well-maintained. Chancing upon an open page, there was an image of pentagram and scribbling in a language that seemed to predate Latin. For some inexplicable reason instead of foreboding, Yukio had the strangest sense of kinship or recognition at the sight. He definitely had never read it before, but it seemed oddly familiar, as though he had encountered it at one point in the past. Shaking the weird feeling off, he followed his brother to the next room.

The third room, which they currently were standing in, was filled with cased weapons. Swords, scimitars, lances, morningstars, any weapon that one could think up. In one corner were small daggers, shurikens, darts, and even boomerangs. Another had all manner of armor and bone-crushing devices, such as medieval spiked maces, extremely heavy-looking mauls and hammers, and staves for sparring. The next contained swords from various eras, epees with silver filigree on its handle, cuirasses that looked like those for pirates, and longswords from the Orient. His brother had snatched up one of said swords, a single-bladed katana, and swung it around, pretending to be a samurai.

Given the clean and organized structure of the place, it was clear that someone was living here. The fireplace was ablaze and filled the rooms with warmth. But it was the fact that there was a tumbler of amber-coloured alcohol and plate of cookies next to it, which caught Yukio’s attention. Someone – most likely the owner – had been here very recently. More like, they were still here, but perhaps had not heard the knocking.

Rin, of course, paid no heed to his brother’s warning, and continued walking around, sword in hand, touching and playing with everything in sight. There was a faint ‘click’ and before Yukio could locate or identify the source of the sound, a cage came crashing down on his brother.

“Nii-san!”

“What the – Yukio!”

He felt a presence behind him. Yukio tried to turn around, but he immediately felt something press against his neck.

It looked like the owner was home, after all.

 

“Let me go!” Rin shot his captor a dark glare, glancing at Yukio on the other side of the metal bars. He would never submit to the man.

“Ah, but fun has only just begun!” The strange-looking man eyed his handiwork at tying Yukio’s arms and legs together, before standing up. Clapping his hands, he peered his strange green eyes into the cage at his prize. “You should try enjoying life a little bit more, m’dear boy. And not just the feast I have prepared, but also what comes after.”

The younger twin, however, was more shrewd and quickly understood that some nefarious plot was unfolding, given what their captor had said. Their captor was the only person with the knowledge of how to get Rin out. The bars on the cage looked too hard to cut and there was no discernable door on the cage. Their only chance of escaping was to be patient and wait for an opportunity.

“And you!” The man turned to Yukio, rubbing his chin, and running his hands over his body briefly, patting him down. The younger Okamura shuddered at the touch; it was revolting. It was too bad his arms were tied behind his back. There was a calculating gleam in those beady green eyes. Yukio suspected it was nothing good. “Dear me… I suppose you’re well built enough to assist me around here. After all, you wouldn’t want to leave your _dear_ older brother here, would you?”

“Fine. I’ll help you.” He replied, each word was pulled through his teeth reluctantly. It was their only hope, and the faster he could get the man to trust them, the easier it would be free Rin and escape. “But only if Rin is unharmed.”

“Oh, goody! An assistant! I haven’t had one in such a long time. ” The twins watched as the man twirled around in his white cape, his cane in hand, rubbing his hands gleefully. Suddenly, he stopped, turning to his unwilling captives. Yukio exchanged a worried glance with his brother at as those green eyes turned on them again.

“Oh dearie me, I almost forgot to introduce myself.” With a skillful flourish, he bowed deeply, one hand behind his back, the other holding his cap out. “The libertine Mephisto, at your service.”

Before either of them could say anything more, Mephisto clapped his hands in childish glee, rubbing them and directing a strange look at the older, trapped Okamura twin.

“So, boys, first order of business! Rin, m’boy, strip and let me look at you.”

“Go to hell!” Rin’s eyes flared blue, fangs and claws showing, as he hissed at the man. There were two ear-like blue flames on his head, and his tail swung fiercely side to side. Hands clenched on the bars, he tried to break free, but it was useless.

“Tut, tut, tut, Rin.” The man poked his cane harder at the younger twin’s neck, and Yukio struggled to breath. “If you don’t cooperate, something bad might very well happen to your brother here.”

Seeing the danger his brother was in, Yukio’s breath coming out as ragged wheezing, he reluctantly stripped, turning red in the process. But the demonic flames and features remained. Glaring at the man, Rin tried to hide his embarrassment at being naked in the cell.

“Now, come over here, pet. I don’t like having to ask twice.”

Casting another worried glance at Yukio who was looking furious, he walked over. A sharp nailed claw reached out and grabbed his flaccid penis before he could do anything. Rin shuddered in revulsion at the touch, but he held himself since the cane was still held on Yukio’s neck.

He clenched his fists as the stranger slowly fondled his length and balls, hating how he was powerless to do anything. Rin wanted to tear away, but between the fact his crown jewels were being held onto and Yukio’s predicament, he didn’t know what to do. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Mephisto dropped his hands away.

“Hmm, a bit underdeveloped, but nothing a good diet won’t fix.”

Running back to his clothes, he hurried put them back on. Rin had never felt something so disgusting in his life. And being put on display in front of Yukio was the last thing he wanted. He was the older brother and any dignity or pride from the fact was stripped away. Yukio would understand, but he felt filthy from having his genitals touched by another man.

“Well now Yukio, it’s time for you to help me.”

The cane was released from his neck and the younger Okamura brother was grateful for veing able to breath again. That Mephisto knew both their names was alarming, but that wasn’t important. Yukio couldn’t believe how those hands had touched his older twin so intimately. Struggling to refrain from lashing out, he calmed the icy cold anger running through his veins, willing his rage to go away. As much as he hated to do so, he had no choice until he could figure out Mephisto’s weakness and free Rin.

There was a warning glance as his arms were untied and he was made to follow their captor to the kitchen.

 

Listening for any signs of their captor being awake, Yukio snuck down the stairs and headed for his brother’s cage. Strangely enough, his day could be considered ‘normal’ in comparison. Beyond being instructed to bring food down to Rin, his only other duty was to clean the cottage, and help Mephisto with small tasks such as weeding the garden or preparing evening tea. Yukio had half a mind to poison their captor when doing so, but he still had no idea how the cage was released.

Sneaking through the rooms, he softly whispered at the lump on the ground. There were some strange movements and panting that seemed to originate his brother.

“Nii-san! Are you awake?”

“Wah–! Yukio?” His brother stood up; face flushed in the moonlight, clutching the thick blanket around him. Fortunately after that strange request of Mephisto’s, their captor hadn’t forced himself on Rin anymore, but Yukio had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t over yet.

“Are you okay Rin? Your face is red.”

“Yuki… it’s hot, my body feels so hot…it won’t go away…”

Thinking back to all those strange spices and their captor’s whistling when preparing Rin’s dinner, which had been slightly different and more extravagant than theirs, Yukio figured that was the root of the problem. Not that he had a choice in the matter. He could feel Mephisto’s steady gaze on him as he went to deliver Rin’s meals earlier today. Although it would be a simple matter of swapping things around, he didn’t want anything else to happen to his brother.

Yukio had spent as much time as possible trying to figure out how to free Rin, but he hadn’t figured anything out. The gaps of the cage were at least wide enough that an arm could fit through, but each bar was at least as thick as his forearm.

“Yukio help…” Rin’s plea came out breathy pant.

“But I’m your brother, Rin…” Rin’s sweaty hands grabbed his hand and he jerked away immediately, repulsed by the thought. “It’s not right for brothers to touch each other.”

“Pl-please Yuki… I’ve tried, but it never ends and I just can’t come…” Yukio could see the sweat on his brother’s brow as he looked down to see Rin frantically trying to jack himself off. In the dim lighting, he could see the hard-on his older twin was sporting and it looked almost painful.

“You’re the only one that can help me. Hah…please Yuki… it hurts…”

His brother’s hand reached out again, and Yukio had to force himself not to pull away. Rin let out a low moan, rolling his hips as he reluctantly wrapped his fingers against his brother’s erection. Imitating the motions he used when jacking himself off, he tightened his grip, and moved up and down Rin’s dick.

His older twin immediately began thrusting against his hands, throaty moans pouring out of Rin’s mouth. “Y-yes Yuki… more…”

“Yukiiii!” It wasn’t long until Rin found his release, crying out his name as he came. Spurts of warmth splashed rained down on his hand and Yukio careful pulled his hand out, wiping it on his handkerchief. Neither brother looked at each other after that, carefully cleaning up the mess they had made. Exchanged hurried ‘goodnights’ Yukio left, embarrassed at what he had done.

Strangely, despite his initial reservations, there was a strange warmth in his groin as he made his way back up to his cot. Yukio would never have pegged the sight of Rin climaxing arousing. It scared him a little.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, Rin flushed at the remembrance of cumming while screaming his brother’s name. He had never climaxed so strongly, and to Yukio’s hand had definitely been a first. Curling himself around the blanket, he soon fell asleep, his dreams haunted by the familiar face of his younger twin.

 

And so over the next few days or weeks, they quickly lost track of time in the monotony of their daily routine, the twins went through the same pattern over and over again. Yukio would be forced to feed his brother the drug-laced food, watching Rin as he struggled to control his urges as the sun slowly went down. At night, hearing the painful pleas of his other half, he would go and secretly relieve his brother. And the next morning, Mephisto would check to see whether there was a reaction in the imprisoned older twin, but each time as he had already been milked dry, Rin remained flaccid.

Over time, the little game they played at night became more than just a younger brother helping relieve his older twin. It became harder for Rin to suppress his desires, imagining that Yukio was doing more than just jerking him off, while the younger Okamura began dreaming of taking his needy twin.

Neither of them realized it, but their captor was aware of the changes that had transpired and was merely biding his time, fanning the unholy desire shared between the brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto finally makes his move... what will happen to the twins now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was going to make this even darker and more explicit, but then I didn't really want to go into the whole rape/dubcon/etc. genre, so I had to tone it down _a lot_ ; you can imagine what the original idea was with Yuki/Rin + Rin being bound to the table. The descriptions themselves are meant to be short, filled with the darker side of lust with nothing remotely fluffy; this is incest of course. And because I am working on other things + this pairing isn't as popular on ao3, it's a bit shorter than was planned.
> 
> Kudos, suggestions, and comments are always welcome.

“Well pet, it seems like more drastic measures are needed.”

“No… let go of me!” Rin struggled against his chains.

He had woken up to the feel of iron against his wrist, as Mephisto had hauled, stripped, then chained him to the Y-shaped table in the kitchen, legs spread far apart and arms bound above his head. Everything was completely on display and he could feel the cool air rushing between his genitals. At least Yukio wasn’t here to see him like this.

“Open your mouth, Rin.”

He shook his head, trying desperately not to give in but the painful grasp against his jaw made him open his mouth. A vial of tasteless liquid was poured down and Rin mouth was forcefully closed. Writhing against Mephisto hand, he had no choice but to swallow the strange concoction, lest he choke to death.

There was a maniacal smile as his captor released his mouth and peered down at him. “Good boy. Now, let’s get your brother here, so he can join in the festivities.”

Straining against the manacles, he desperately tried to get free, but they were too strong. Pausing, he tried to regain strength and attempt to free himself again. Rin felt warmth begin to fill his veins, similar to sensations he had grown accustomed to in the evening. Sweat dotted his skin and he could feel an erection forming despite the lack of stimulation. Stuck between a strange mix of arousal and fear, his breathing grew faster and shallower as he waited for Mephisto to return.

Hearing a scuffle, he turned his head and watched as their captor dragged in Yukio, bound and gagged behind him.

“Ummpphh!”

“Let Yukio go!”

Anger surged him as he saw his brother being tossed to the ground thrashing against his bonds, those blue eyes of his burning with the same demonic flames he had saw in the woods. Just like his. And there was a tail, furiously lashing out, so similar to his own.

“No! Stop it! Let me go!”

Still his thrashing did nothing but amuse their captor, who stood over him, humming as he uncapped and poured another strange clear vial over him. Cold slimy hands roamed over him, causing Rin to shudder in revulsion. His wrists and ankles hurt from tugging against the manacles. But the oils rubbed into his skin made him feel unwanted prickles of heat all over. Dimly he was aware of those hands going lower, to rub between his parted legs.

A feral growl sounded and he swiveled his head in turn to see his brother’s demonic form, as Yukio rushed towards their captor with a blade in hand.

Somehow during his struggling, the rope around his wrist had come free and while their captor was busy, Yuki freed his hands, grabbing the small dagger he had kept in his waist belt and cutting the bonds around his feet. He carefully removed the gag from his mouth, refraining from spitting and alerting Mephisto. Getting onto his feet slowly, the bubbling rage spilled over as he saw what was being done to Rin. Baring the fangs that had emerged in his teeth, his tail swishing angrily as he snarled at their captor, lunging with his knife raised.

There was a brief struggle and somehow, the element of surprise allowed him to plunge the blade into Mephisto’s gut, blood welling up as he twisted it in further. The sight of blood aroused him and he grinned as those beady green eyes closed. Looking down at his hands, he noticed the dark red wetness staining them. Grabbing the pitcher of water from the side, he doused them, washing the blood off before turning back to Rin.

“Yuki…help…”

The sight of Rin tied helplessly on the table, naked, arms bound tightly above his head and legs spread wide open made his cock throb with need. The display showed off Rin’s immature, but erect dick, and that enticing hole. He felt himself grow hard at the sight of his brother lying there like a sacrificial lamb, his for the taking. Maybe he was less human than he thought but, but the dreams of taking his brother flooded his mind, and he growled at the lewd sight.

Before he was completely aware of what he was doing, Yukio ran his hands along those pale limbs, coating his hands with oil, moving down to that twitching, virginal entrance. Using his thumb, he pressed lightly and rubbed circles into that supple flesh. He could see himself fucking that tight hole, hear his brother’s whiny moans as Rin was taken.

“Ah! Yuki… what are you doing?”

“But isn’t this what you want, Rin?” Thanks, or rather no thanks, to Mephisto, Rin’s body was coated with oil, which would make it so easy to slip a finger. He pressed a finger into that twitching hot hole. “See? Look how eager you’re clenching around my finger.”

“N-no… Yuki, stop…”

“But nii-san, weren’t you the one who asked me for help in the first place?”

Although he was still bound and touched, Rin’s hands did something completely different from their captor’s. Like all the times his brother relived him during those nights, the sensation of Yukio’s skin against his made him tremble with need. Rin couldn’t help the low whimper that escaped his throat as Yukio began to finger his ass, his other hand smoothing over his thighs. It felt strange, hotter than he had imagined or ever dreamed of.

“Hahhh… Yuki, undo the chains please…”

“Why?”

He felt another finger enter, curling and widening him. Rin was already so hot, greedy for more, and Yukio’s finger had only begun the whet his appetite. Small aroused mewls escaped and he bucked his hips as those fingers skimmed across something, sending a jolt of electricity through him. “Ahhh!”

“Y-Yuki, please… I don’t like… I want to touch you too…”

Rin’s tail wrapped around his, sending a tremor up his spine and he smiled devilishly at his brother. Yukio had half a mind to take his brother just like this, but it reminded him too much of their captor touching Rin. Rin was _his_ , a dark voice inside his head growled.

The fingers retreated and he found his legs, then arms being freed. Standing up, he collapsed against his brother, the scent of Yukio’s skin making his insides grow hot and arousing him like never before. Rin had half a mind to go and get some clothes, but the moment he felt his younger twin’s hands on him, all sense of reason stop as Rin pressed closer to him.

Neither of them paid any attention to the fact their captor had vanished, too busy trying to devour each other. Claw-like hands grabbed at each other, the sound of Yukio’s shirt ripping as they tore hungrily at each other. Animalistic growls emerged as mouths smashed against each other, biting, sucking, attacking with zealous fervor.

Scratching his nails down Yukio’s back, he urged their erections closer together, desperate for relief. Hands cupped his bottom, fingers making their way past that tight ring of muscle, continuing to stretch him out. The same streak of electricity ran through him as those clever fingers began to thrust inside him and Rin moaned wantonly into Yukio’s mouth, begging for more. Wrapping his legs around Yukio’s waist, Rin suddenly found himself pinned up against a wall, completely at his brother’s mercy.

Pressing his throbbing erection against his brother’s entrance, Yukio couldn’t wait any longer, groaning as he thrust inside that warm, tight heat. It was a hard fit, Rin’s ass not being completely stretched out and the only lube was the precum slicking his cock, but he couldn’t help but fuck his brother in earnest. His nights had been plagued by constant visions of taking Rin, but it had never felt this good as Yukio slammed deeper inside. Rin writhed against him, in pleasure and pain, claws racking harder down his back, hips undulating against him.

The speed of their mating increased, the thrusting movements becoming jerkier as the brothers approached their climax. Rin screamed against his brother’s mouth as he came, convulsing around that pistoning member inside him, euphoria rushing through his entire being. The sudden tightening around his dick drove Yukio crazy as he rammed harder inside, feeling those tight muscles clenching him as he flooded his brother’s channel with cum.

Panting, matching blue eyes stared back into one another, desire pumping through their veins as they hung limply against each other for a moment, gasping for breath.

But it wasn’t enough for either of them.

Their demonic sides overtaking the humanity inside them, filling their minds with the sinful craving of each other’s bodies. Lust for their other half bled through them, as a blazing urgency to become reunited as one swirled inside the twins.

Feeling the hardness inside him grow once more, Rin needed more, his body screaming to be filled again and again until he couldn’t think straight. Until he had been completely devoured by Yukio. To feel the rushing highs of being wrecked by his brother again and again until he fainted.

Despite already having done do, the fervent call to claim Rin as his had not subsided in the least. Yukio needed to mark Rin, brand him until his brother couldn’t live without him. Utterly ruin him such that all Rin could think about was being taken carnally by him.

There wasn’t anything remotely soft as the twins laid waste to one another again. Mouths ravaged one another, the taste of iron on both their tongues from the sharpness of their teeth cutting into each other’s tongues. The room was filled with the furious continued slapping of skin and banging against the walls. The immorality of their act only fanning the flames further.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to the twins in the future?  
> The driving force behind Mephiso's actions is revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the ending, hopefully this work wasn't too graphic or dark for anyone.
> 
> As mentioned in an earlier note, I've already toned it down quite a bit, but it still might be a little hard to swallow for some who read some of my other works that were lighter in nature. But as with the nature of children's nursery rhymes or the Grimm Brothers Fairytales, those stories aren't meant to be all nice and happy - we are only exposed to the watered down one without any of the darkness, macabre, or blood from the original versions.
> 
> Cheers.

_**A few decades later...** _

“Yukio…”

“What’s the matter, Rin?” The taller of the two looked down at his older twin.

Despite Rin being born first, his older brother had not aged at all since the moment his demonic powers had waken all those decades ago, retaining his youthful, immature appearance from back when they were in their mid-teens. Yukio, on the other hand, looked a few years older, as if he were in his early twenties. Perhaps it was because after they fled from Mephisto’s cottage, they had decided the best way to survive given both their demonic natures, was for Yukio to finish training as a priest. His training, which had been overseen by a friend of their adopted father, required him to suppress those demonic urges and powers, which likely contributed to his slightly aged appearance.

Not that suppressed those desires at all with his brother imploring, begging to be taken, with those needy eyes and gasping breaths every night.

After his training was completed, they faded from sight in the middle of night. Their demon blood kept them from aging, and so they moved every five years or so to another distant village, as to not rouse suspicion. Yukio worked as a priest, making it easy for him to redirect any suspicion and wandering exorcists, while Rin helped around his brother with daily tasks such as clean up and buying supplies. And during those years, behind closed doors, they continued to sully those hallowed halls, devouring each other like the demons they were.

“Yuki, my body… it feels hot again.” Rin let out a little breathy groan, clutching the sleeve of his brother tightly.

“So do you need someone to take a look? After what we just did this morning?”

The shorter male gave an eager nod, his furred tail swishing from side to side. Over the years, his body had grown needier of his brother’s embraces. A small human part of their brains, a remnant from the moral teachings of their deceased adopted father, told them it was a cardinal sin to fall prey to lust, least of all with one’s brother, but neither of them cared, falling deeper into depravity with each passing day.

“Well then, you know what to do, Nii-san. Disrobe, so I’ll take a look.”

Despite the fact they were alone in the church, it was still early in the evening and anyone could come in. But the fear of being caught only turned them on more, the demonic blood in them rushing down and arousing the twins further. He could smell dark rich scent of Rin’s arousal, as his clothing slowly came off, telling him that his brother was ready to be mated. As two male demons, despite his desire, they would never bear children, but at least they could bask in an eternity together.

Licking his lips, Yukio watched as his brother stood up naked in a fifteen-year-old body. His dick not fully matured yet, but standing just as proudly, rivulets of precum dripping down. Around his body and neck were fading bruises he had just put there earlier in the day, and would likely be gone by the time they fell asleep given how fast both Rin and him healed.

“What confession would you like to make to the Lord, Rin?”

“I-I… lust for my brother…” There was a slight tremble as Rin’s dark blue eyes stared back at him begging to be taken. A faint blush dotted his older Okamura’s skin, and the embarrassment only served to incite Yukio into committing even more immoral acts with his brother.

“What marks are these?” He pointed the faint bruise marks, teasingly, knowing how much his brother hated being questioned.

“They-they’re signs of the r-relationship I have with my younger twin…o-of how much I want you, Yukio.”

“Place your hands here.” Yukio tugged at his brother’s arms, guiding them to the altar overlooking the pews. “As a reward for your forthright honesty, I’ll make you feel so much better soon, Rin.”

Maybe it was because they had grown up under the tutelage of a clergyman, but they were immune to many of the things most demons were, able to enter hallowed ground and touched religious objects. They had never tried exorcisms, but there had never been a need for that.

“Yuki… hah…hurry…” There was a quaver in his voice as felt Yukio rub his hard cock against his aching wet hole. Rin needed it inside him, ravaging his insides, filling him with his brother’s seed until it was overflowing. It didn’t matter that they didn’t have any lube and would hurt; all he needed was Yukio.

“Ahhh!”

No prep was needed as Yukio thrust his hard, throbbing member inside. His brother’s ass happily clenched around his length, sucking him deeper. Even after all this time, Rin was as almost as tight as the first time they had mated, and so very sensitive. He immediately began to move, hearing the erotic moans of his older twin grow louder every time he was filled. Like the demons they were, committing such sinful acts and mating in such a sacred place turned both of them on further.

“Ahhhh… Yuki… so good…”

“So lewd, Rin.”

“Yuki…” He loved the whine in his twin’s voice as he tugged on his brother’s tail, knowing that Rin loved having it pulled by him. Humiliation also served to arouse the older Okamura, and the fact they were in private but could easily be seen, made Yukio grow bolder, eager to drive Rin over the edge.

“Imagine if someone came in right now. What do you think they would think, seeing you naked and taken by a priest in a House of God by your own _younger_ brother no less?” From the telltale tightening around his member, Yukio knew that his brother was aroused by the notion of being watched. It only added to the dark excitement racing through their veins.

“Maybe that little blonde girl who has a crush on you? The gardener’s daughter, Sheimi? What would she saw if she sees you like this, Rin.”

“Mmph…”

Rin couldn’t respond due to the three fingers currently forcing his mouth wide open, his body eagerly taking in his brother’s member from behind. His sharp canines scratched against Yukio’s fingers and the slight iron tang of Yukio’s blood made his body tremble.

Between the taste of his brother’s blood and the feel of being taken, Rin felt the signs of his climax encroaching rapidly. Judging from the way Yukio began to speed up, each thrust hitting harder and deeper inside, he knew his brother wasn’t far behind.

The moment he felt the prick of Rin’s fangs against his fingers, the urge for blood filled his own gums. Bending down, he bit down hard on those lean shoulders with his own fangs, feeling the salty flavor of Rin fill his mouth.

Feeling Yukio’s teeth pierce his skin, Rin fell apart, convulsing around that hardness inside of him, feeling the warm gush as Yukio emptied his seed into his channel.

Panting hard, crashing their bloodied lips against one another, their tails entwined, the night had only just begun for the pair of brothers as they began to move again.

Both were a long way from being sated.

 

* * *

 

The small basin of blood swirled once more, images fading, and the demon lord himself smiled as the pool returned to a placid deep crimson. Mephisto, no Samael, had done well, inciting the twins he had begotten with that priest’s daughter, and awakening their demon blood. He had been worried for a while that with such potent energies in their veins and being raised by an exorcist no less, that they would become extremely strong exorcists themselves, and rise up against him. But now that would never happen. Absently, he made another note to reward his heir half-brother, another of his sons, on a job that was truly well done.

His twin sons had truly become the demons they were born to be; ruled by their unholy instincts, and craving blood and sex from each other more than anything. They would spend the rest of eternity unable to tear themselves apart from the dark nature of their being. Even if they were only half-demonic by parentage, they were now full-fledged members of hell. And demons were, after all, immortal.

Yes, they would spend the rest of their lives harmless to his rule, and blissfully trapped in their immoral, sinful happily ever after.


End file.
